mates
by robomonkey
Summary: this is a creature!harry story i hope you like it no good with summaries this is slash and there is a pole on my profile R&R M for language nudity and inuendo's NOW BETA'D full authors note on things you need to know now on third chapter
1. prologue

disclaimer i own nothing besides the plot my OC's and the creature's who run around in my head

It was a dark night in a road where all the houses were the same with neatly trimmed lawns, clean roads and driveways, a street light every so often. The only indicators of their difference were the numbers on the buildings.

Out of nowhere, in the wee hours of the mourning, a young looking man came looking around muttering something along the lines of "He's here somewhere". While looking around he stopped outside No. 4.

He spoke aloud, "He's here, not in the house but just outside it." He proceeded to walk up the drive to No. 4, sitting there right outside the door was a little baby boy who was placed there earlier.

"So that's where you are little grandchild, I was wondering what happened to you. You went through an awakening, and then left the home you experienced it. I looked quite well for you; now tell me, how did you end up in a place so disgustingly boring? Oh well, it doesn't matter that much grandson, I have you with me now." The little child opened his shockingly green eyes and smiled instinctually, knowing he was blood and allowed his proportional black wings to show the man with the same pitch black hair and almond eyes, although more of a forest green then emerald, which the child got from his mother.

The man smiled and said "You are going to need to hide those again for a minute or two little Harry. I am your great Grandfather, you can call me Grandpa Robert or Gramps, and of course this is when you get older." The man, who looked to be in his mid-twenties, said with a small smile.

"Later we will tell you all about whom and what you are, and I regret that you're going to have to go to the school you're mother went to, I'm going to be sad when you turn eleven. We will train you in the politics in both our and there world, your father's family was quite amerced in it, right little one?" As the man was saying this, he was walking to the middle of the road. Once he was finished he vanished with little Harry Potter and the wizarding world would be none the wiser until Miss Arbela Fig moved in to a house near No. 4 and find that he was nowhere to be found, informing Albus Percilivic Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Dumbledore went down Private Drive to No. 4 and knocked on the door. When it was answered, a horse faced women appeared behind it. "What do you want?"

As Dumbledore looked into her eyes he took information, seeing that she didn't know where his little pawn was and didn't even know he was supposed to be there, so he obliviated the women and left feeling no guilt but wondering where Harry James Potter went.


	2. Chapter 1

disclaimer i own nothing beside's the plot, my creature's which are explained in this chapter, and my OC's

"GET BACK HERE!" said a middle aged looking man, nude with black wings. He had a face shaped like a square, and a spaded tail right above his butt. He was about 6'1 and he has a toned well-proportioned body.

About 5 meters in front of him was a boy who looked to be about five, running with a loaf of bread yelling "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN UNCLE!" He had a round face, lithe and agile body to the height of about 3'2, with wings and a tail same as the man and jet black hair, with emerald green eyes. He turned a corner and hid in an alcove. The man ran right passed the alcove still yelling for the kid.'He's silly Uncle Jeff, he really shouldn't have left me alone in the same room with his lunch, and his mate won't let him have anymore. He truly should have seen this coming,' thought the five year old who is known as Harry James Potter. He was a trickster and a prankster, well except with great grandpa.

'I wonder how long it will take him to realize that I lost him.' He thought, his emerald green eye's alight with mischief. He proceeded to walk out of the alcove and run into some ones stomach. He looks up to see a man with waist length dark auburn hair and the same emerald green eyes who looked to be in his mid-twenties.

"Hi Gramps what are you doing here." He said after chuckling nervously.

The man, for now known as gramps, replied, "Wondering what kind of mischief you're up to Harry."

Harry sputtered indignantly, "How do you know I'm up to mischief? I could just be exploring the castle!"

The man chuckled lightly and replied, "I know you're up to mischief because I heard Jeff yelling and you were in your hidden alcove that only you, me and my father know about. So spill, what did you do this time, squirt?"

Harry looked down feigning sadness "I only took uncle's lunch; I was going to give it back, promise. He was just acting pompous going through one of his 'I am sixth to the line to the throne do as I say' moods." He said dispassionately.

Gramps chuckled and said "Instead of taking his lunch when he gets in these moods remind him that you're third in line for the throne, only below me and your cousin David."

Harry then went on to say, "But Grandpa Robert, all he would do is mock me and say 'a hatchling will never become king, you are far too young', so the only thing I can do is prank him to get him out of these moods."

The now known man chuckled and replied and told him, "Ah all you have to do then is remind him that the current king, his father, took the throne at age three after a mass wipe out of our family."

Harry replied, "You still haven't told me everything about our family yet, could you retell to me what we are? Please gramps, please, please, please!"

Robert just chuckled and said, "Of course little one, but this isn't the place, let us go to my chambers and speak of this." He then walked through the halls to the West wing and to his room.

The room was a large room with three doors, one on the north wall-which they entered from-one on the east wall-which lead to a walk in closet- and one on the west wall-which lead to a bathroom. There was a King sized bed in the centre and a few floating lights that could be turned off when ready for bed. The floor was wood panelling and the walls were painting the colour of blood. There was a Spartan feel to the room because it was bare, besides the bed and a bedside table on each side near the head.

Robert proceeded to sit on the bed and set Harry in his lap saying," Alright what do you want to know squirt?"

Harry responded by saying, "Anything and everything."

Robert laughed and said, "Of course, of course, why would I think of everything else? Ok let's see, hmmm...where to start. Right, the males and females of our species are different yet in a way similar. In some myths the men are referred to as incubi, there is no real reason for the name succubus, but it stuck to the women. We both have wings and tails, but the women have there's in white while the men have there's in black, and we can hide them if necessary. We are hereditarily bisexual, but some lead more towards one sex. We both have the ability to control fire and unable to be killed by it. Also, what the humans know as the killing curse will just rebound off of us, we don't die of old age but can die nearly any other way. And we have an enhanced sense of smell. Any questions so far 'Ry?"

"No I understand so far." Harry replied.

Robert said, "You are one smart kid 'Ry." And then continued, "Ok here's where things change, men have mates while women don't, their mate is the person who is perfect for them and after the mating bond is complete- if they are human- they will no longer die of old age. We know who our mates are by their smell. Men, once they hit majority, will have to have sex once every two months or risk going insane. Women, however, cannot have sex unless they wish to be forever bonded. If a male falls in love with a human that's not their mate, there is a chance that the gene will go dormant. That's what happened to your grandfather and stayed that way with your mother, the gene will last ten generations and can be re-awakening by cutting your palm and the palm of someone with an active gene and sharing blood. It can also be awoken with great fear, but is unable to be awakened after you hit the age of sixteen. Unlike humans we do not have what they call modesty and only wear clothing for royal gatherings and when we are out in the world. Do you understand what I'm talking about 'Ry?"

"Most of it, but why do we have to wear clothing for royal gatherings? I hope you don't mind me asking, there hasn't been a royal gathering I can remember." Harry answered.

Robert chuckled, "We haven't had one since you came, and it's because it would be very disrespectful if a pair of mates couldn't control themselves and ended up having sex during the gathering. Understand now?"

"Yea gramps, I understand now, thanks." He responded then kissed his grandfather on the forehead and ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i own nothing beside's the little creature's that run around in my head and plot

An eleven year old boy looks around the train station and keeps tugging on his shirt as if uncomfortable, "Gramps why do I have to go to this school? Is it because I'm expected to or something, because I would rather stay home."

Robert just chuckled at his grandchild's actions and replied "Because Harry, this is the best place for you to learn. Would you rather go to Beauxbatons in France and learn French before you go?"

Harry replied, "No, no I would prefer to go here or the one in Bulgaria, I already speak Bulgarian!" After finishing he stuck his tongue out at his grandfather.

Robert just chuckled, "Yes but that would be farther from home and you would still have to wear the robes you're wearing now." he then proceeded to grab his grandson's tongue and say, "Don't stick your tong at me _gakii_or I'll cut it off, understand?" He released the tongue when he was finished pulled his tongue back in his mouth after it was released and they continued walking down the aisle in kings cross station towards the barrier in between platforms nine and ten, he then asked, "Is Hogwarts where my mother went?"

To which his grandfather replied, "If it wasn't I would have had you learn French when you were younger and sent you to Beauxbatons, it's much closer to home. Now we're here what you need to do is run in between the barrier of platforms nine and ten, just run right through it, there's a notice me not, so the normal's won't notice a thing."

"Alright Grandfather I'll trust you but if I crash, you will be pranked thoroughly once summer starts." Harry said glaring at his grandfather. He proceeded to do as his Grandfather instructed and run through the barrier, and when he met the wall he went through it. It felt like he ran through water but he wasn't wet. He looked around and saw a sign proclaiming 'Hogwarts Express platform 93/4'. His Grandfather followed him through the barrier. "I guess this is goodbye till Christmas, I'll see you then." Harry said.

"Yes this is goodbye for now, write often, make friends you aren't related to, and have fun. But if you get lower than an A, I'll be confiscating all your candy and your owl." Robert responded pointing to the owl that he had recently been bought that Harry then named Headwig.

Harry proceeded to say, "But then I won't be able to talk to the friends I make, wouldn't you take the things I bought from Zonko's instead?"

Robert said, "Oh I almost forgot about that stuff thanks for reminding me, I'll take _that_ as well." He then winked and said, "The only way you're going to have fun this summer is if you pass all of your classes, so go get on that train and make friends, alright?"

"Alright fine but if I end up getting in a fight and revealing my control over fire it won't be my fault," Harry said with conviction. He then proceeded to board the train and look for a compartment. He found one with a chubby brown haired boy, so Harry decided to see if he could sit here. He opened the door "Excuse me," he asked, "mind if I sit here?"

"Sure." The brunet replied, "My names Neville, Neville Longbottom." He held out his hand.

Harry took the hand and replied, "Hello Neville my names Harry. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Neville replied, and then began to look around as if he had lost something. He said, "I can't find my toad he probably got out of the compartment when you opened the door. Will you help me look for him?"

"Why don't you just go to the prefect's compartment in front of the train and ask one of them to summon your toad? I'll go with you if you want." Harry said

Neville said, "Thanks for the advice Harry, let's go." After the short conversation they headed to the front of the train. Once they got to the prefects compartment, Neville opened the door and asked, "Can someone summon my toad?"

The Hufflepuff Prefect replied, "Sure kid what's his name?"

Neville replied, "Trevor, his name is Trevor."

The prefect held out his wand and said, "Accio Trevor the Toad." Soon after a toad zoomed into his hand. He smiled and handed the toad to Neville, "I believe this is your toad, now get back to your own compartment squirt."

Not long after they got into their compartment a bushy haired girl came in and asked, "May I sit with you? Most of the other compartments have a few girls that are a bit to giggly for me."

Harry looked to Neville with a raised eyebrow Neville then replied to her question "Yes you may."

ok this is newly beta'd so i'm putting here pretty much everything necessary from most of the old authors notes because the way i did this isn't word processor friendly harry and neville will be hufflepuffs hermione will be a ravenclaw her true house and she won't be nowhere near as bad she'll be more like annabeth chase from the percy jackson series sort of a combination of there personalities this will eventually be slash there was a note up talking about a pole that is now down deciding who harry's mate would be and most people voted charlie there will be dumbledore, ron, ginny, and molly bashing's no other weasly's will be bashed beside's a few nasty pranks on the twins if they decide to prank harry and harry will eventually be friends with the twins snape will be bashed but not severely i personnelly don't like the man i don't mind the stories where he's good in my story he's mostly going to just be trying to cover his own ass so he can survive if either side wins


End file.
